Puzzled
by WitchatHeart77
Summary: Severus helps Hermione finish. Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Harry overhear the conversation. Now, everyone is puzzled.


_**Author Note: Contest submission for the Hideaway.. ONE SHOT/COMPLETE! Severus helps Hermione finish.**_

"So? Where is it?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Madame."

Having dropped to her hands and knees, she felt the rough textures of the rug against her skin. There was nothing out of the ordinary. She traced the edges of the tassels of wool that laid lazily against the mahogany wood floor.

"I can't feel it. Are you going to help me or just sit back there?"

She felt the air around her shift. He had moved somewhere behind her. "I am telling you, my dear, you will not get what you want."

She lifted herself from all fours to be sitting on her knees and heels. "So, you have what I want, do you. Give it to me!"

"I have nothing for you. Beg, plead all you want. You won't get the precious thing until you calm down and think about exactly what it is you need."

She harrumphed, crossed her arms in front of her chest, and pouted. "I know what I want. I know its shape. The round part goes in that hole right there and I will have it there before dinner. If you don't want to help me, then I will have to find someone else who will."

By this time, Severus and Hermione were completely unaware that their dinner guests were early and were eavesdropping to the entire conversation.

"Have you tried feeling over here? What about under this?"

"No, nothing important there."

"I beg your pardon, Hermione, but there are things I'm rather attached to and would appreciate your respect for such things."

"I'm sorry, dearest. But I really want to finish this up before they arrive. Could you just move over a little and feel around for a bit?"

Severus moaned loudly.

"Oh come now. You never complained about getting off before."

"But I was comfortable where I was."

"Yes, yes…all in good time. We need to get this over with. It won't do for company to see us on the floor like this. Just keep going."

Hermione moaned this time as Severus bumped into her from behind.

"Watch it! You could be a little less forceful."

"You, my dear, are the reason for my rushed state. How do you expect me to do this with you constantly nagging at me?"

"Well, fine. Do it your way then. Just take care of it so I can finish!"

On the other side of the door, Ron was completely ashen faced and Harry's eyes have never been wider. Ginny, on the other hand, was giggling uncontrollably holding onto the one thing within reach which was Draco's arm. He had his head down shaking it ever so slightly in complete disbelief to what he was hearing.

Ginny realized that she was cutting off his circulation when he flexed his fingers and wrist. "Oh, sorry!" And so, she then stumbled over to her fiancé, Harry, and leaned against him for support, still giggling.

In the house, the scene continued to unfold.

"Did you get it?"

"No."

"What do you mean no? We've been at this for almost an hour! Surely…"

"Forgive me, but it can take a while. It is small, after all."

This made Draco guffaw, Ron looked as if he was about to be sick, Harry grimaced, and Ginny, well, she just giggled harder. Their amusement was interrupted by screaming.

"YES! YES! YES! I've got it! Thank Merlin I'm done!"

The door was promptly opened and a dishevelled Hermione was startled to see the four dinner guests on her doorstep in many various stages of disbelief and merriment.

"Well, you're right on time. Come in. Dinner will be ready momentarily," she said as she ushered them into the house. Ginny glanced around and saw Severus raising himself from beside an ancient heirloom table, inconspicuously adjusting himself and straightening his shoulders. She started giggling again.

"Ginny, would you calm down?" Harry whispered.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it."

Everyone seated themselves to a lovely dinner Hermione prepared. Roast lamb with red potatoes and thyme, steamed vegetables, and crescent rolls with a side salad and Cherry Vinaigrette dressing. After dinner, they retired to the lounge for a brandy.

"How is married life treating you, uncle?"

"Just fine, Draco. Thank you for asking," Severus replied without any emotion.

"No problems, then? Everything running smoothly?"

Severus glared at this godson for sticking his nose where it didn't belong. "And what makes you ask that?"

"No reason. I just want to be sure my favourite uncle is happy."

Ginny tried not to giggle anymore, but it was hard. Harry helped her out by squeezing her hand rather painfully. Ron just kept his mouth shut. He wasn't about to bring up the subject of Hermione and Severus' marital escapades.

The room stilled and a somewhat awkward silence ensued…until…

"You know you do owe me from earlier, Severus," Hermione said as she refilled his sifter.

"And how do you come to that calculation?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I spent the better part of an hour on my hands and knees because of you. If you hadn't brushed up against me, the whole matter would not have happened. You owe me!"

Ginny didn't care if her arm ripped from her body under Harry's grasp. She laughed until cried.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

"You…floor…him…," she pointed and stuttered through her tears, "…and…small…and…finished…and …yes yes yes…"

Ginny took the next five whole minutes to finish her hysterical fit and take a deep breath. During which time, Hermione tried to comprehend what it was that was so funny. She decided to give up.

"Well, anyways, I was going to show you four what I was working on right before you arrived," she stood up and began to remove her apron.

"NO! That's alright! If you've seen one, you've seen them all. We really don't need…" Draco protested.

"But this one is beautiful! The colour alone is inviting…"

"HERMIONE! FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!"

Hermione looked to Ron. "What is going on with the lot of you? I was only going to show you the puzzle I completed. Severus knocked the last piece out of my hand a few minutes before you got here. He helped me find it. He said I would never complete it before dinner. I told him he was wrong. Now, he owes me a foot rub. My prize for finishing."

She sat down beside her husband and lifted her feet to his lap with a smile on her face. She was still confused as to why her four friends doubled over in laughter.


End file.
